


Punishments

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>4/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> 4/?

Frank woke early, nearly fifteen minutes before his alarm sounded. He pushed himself up in bed, yawning and scratching at his hair. Pulling the covers back, he climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. He groaned when he rubbed at his jaw, feeling the stubble.

 _Shaving everyday gets old._ He sighed and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up as he stripped off his pajamas.

He looked to the counter, grabbing the razor and shaving cream before stepping into the warm shower.

“God, I hate shaving my legs,” he huffed, glaring at the razor. “I don’t know how girls do this shit every day.” With a sigh, he started washing, leaving the shaving for last.

Finishing as quickly as he could, and frowning at the small nicks he left on his legs, he rinsed and turned the shower off. Moving to the sink, Frank worked on shaving and cleaning his face. He blow dried his hair, letting it curl softly around his neck before applying his make-up the way his friends had taught him.

He was glad they didn’t laugh too much when he said he was going for a maid job and needed to ‘look like a maid’, as Frank had put it. It had mostly been a few giggles and asking what kind of maid look he was going for.

 _”I don’t know, the kind that looks like a hot chick, but not too hot? Like hot enough that I won’t get found out,”_ he had said, cringing as he remembered his wording.

He made a face in the mirror, frowning at his eyeliner. He never could get that ‘winged eyeliner’ look his friends taught him to look good, so he opted for a thin line only.

His make-up was topped off with a light colored lipstick and he headed back into the bedroom, digging around in the dresser. Pulling out a pair of thick black tights, his boxer brief, and the bra Jamia had given him as a ‘good luck present’, he took them and his clean dress over to the bed.

Frank pulled his underwear and the tights on before the bra. He didn’t know why he even wore the thing, seeing as he had no breast, real or fake, and the cups wouldn’t hold much anyway. The tag said it was a 34AA, whatever that meant. All he knew was the cups were nearly flat but still bigger than his own chest. He wrapped it around his chest, hooking it closed behind his back, and pulled the straps up.

He then picked up his dress and stepped into it, tugging it over his hips and buttoning the front before smoothing it down and becoming Francine again.

She pulled on her fingerless gloves and walked over to the closet, opening it and grabbing out her flats. Sliding them on, Francine left her room and walked to Gerard’s bedroom door.

She wasn’t sure if he was awake yet, it was barely eight in the morning. A noise down the hall made her look over, spotting Mikey exiting his own room.

He glanced over, nodding to her. “He won’t be up for at least another hour. Might as well do something to keep occupied,” he said and turned, walking towards the staircase.

Francine nodded, looking to the door once more. She headed back to her room and started cleaning.

~

“Francine, could you come into my office with me,” Gerard asked.

She jumped slightly, not expecting him to be up for another half hour. “Y-yes, sir,” she replied softly.

Gerard nodded and exited her bedroom. 

Francine straightened her dress, tugging it down in the back, and followed him out of the room and down the hall. 

They entered the room opposite Gerard’s bedroom and Gerard sat behind the large desk, Francine in the chair on the other side. There were neat stacks of paper on each side, most looking like legal documents. He picked up the sheet in front of him, turning it and holding it out to her. “I need you to look this over and check anything that you agree with,” he said as she took the paper. “It’s a list of… well, I don’t like to use the word ‘punishments’ but that’s pretty much what they are. Anything you do not check will be excluded.”

Francine gulped and glanced down to the paper. Her face heated up just reading the first few ‘punishments’ on the list.

_Spanking (open palm). Whipping (leather belt, no studs/spikes). Anal plugs._

“Sir, I-I don’t understand,” she said, shocked. “These are… these, um.” She bit her lip, looking the list over again. “These are sex things,” she stated, looking him straight in the eye.

“I know,” he replied coolly. “And I need to know which you would like to be used as punishment for in case you have another accident like yesterday.”

Francine gasped. “But that wasn’t my fault. I tripped.”

“I didn’t say it was, but these are the rules if you’re to be my personal maid,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “You don’t have to agree to everything on the list, but you have to mark a few things.” 

Gerard wasn’t exactly telling the truth. Francine didn’t have to mark any but he wanted to see if she would refuse or agree. If she refused, he’d let it go and still keep her as his personal maid. But if she agreed to some…

“How many is a few?” she asked, eyeing up the list again. Some of them excited her but she didn’t want Gerard to know that she wouldn’t consider them a punishment by any means.

“Five.”

She nodded and looked the list over again. “May I use your pen?” 

“Of course,” he said, holding the item out for her to take.

She grabbed it and bit her lip, tugging it between her teeth and placing a check mark by spanking, collaring, remote controlled vibrator, and anal plugs. She paused, looking for a fifth punishment to check. Whipping wasn’t too interesting to her. The thought of leather hitting her ass or legs made her cringe. She scanned down the list and saw ‘outfit restrictions’. The pen hovered over the box next to it and she looked up. “What would outfit restrictions be?”

Gerard raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. “It’s when I choose the outfit you are to wear for a designated amount of time,” he answered.

She nodded and checked the box before signing the bottom of the page and handing it back. She folded her hands in her lap and waited.

Gerard hummed softly, looking over her choices with a smile. “Very good. That’s all set now,” he said, slipping the sheet into his desk drawer and standing. “Now, back to work. I believe my room needs to be cleaned and I’d like my lunch to be brought up to this room at noon. I will be in here for most of the day.”

“Oh, y-yes, sir,” Francine stammered. She stood quickly, adjusting her dress and moving to exit the room.

“One more thing,” he said, causing her to stop and turn back around. “When your new outfit arrives, there will be no more wearing of stockings. It will be thigh highs and a garter, which will also be ordered for you. You may keep your gloves on if you wish. That’s all.”

She nodded and bowed, leaving the room and entering his bedroom, shutting the door behind her. “Fucking thigh highs? Is he kidding?” she groaned, her back pressed to the door.

With a deep sigh, she started for the bed, stripping the sheets from it and tossing them to the ground.


End file.
